Broken in Britain
by Shae07
Summary: FF 6 months & Lexi finds herself in London, broken, angry, & being hunted by the BMOL. Sam is trying to help both his brother & his friend, but how can he mend anything if Lexi doesn't come back.
1. Chapter 1

Lexi looked out the window of the tiny hotel room she was staying in. From there she could see the Tower Bridge, an iconic feature of the city she currently found herself in. She still wasn't sure why she was here or just what she could accomplish alone. The few people she had questioned about Kendricks didn't have much to say on the subject, other than it was well guarded.

It had been over six months since the British Men of Letters compound had been raided. The pain and loss from then was a daily struggle for her. Donna still reached out to her daily, either by text or a call, some might find it an annoyance, but it was a comfort to Lexi. Sherriff Hanscum was the only person who knew she was no longer in the US, even though Donna had begged the girl not to leave.

Sam still checked in with her once a week, however Dean barely reached out anymore, part of that was her fault; she knew he was hurting, but she was too. There was so much noise in her head, she felt lost and confused and often she found herself crying at the slightest thing. Lexi knew she needed to patch herself up before she could help him. That might be part of the reason behind her trip, she needed to get away and she couldn't do that being within driving distance of the bunker.

The youngest brother had tried several times over the past few months to get Lexi to come by for a visit, or to accompany them on a hunt. Lexi always declined, a new excuse each time. Lexi was broken and she couldn't let them see her like that anymore. She couldn't trust her feelings or herself if she stepped foot in that bunker again. Facing that truth, that fear she had, was paralyzing, and until she could get past all those different thoughts in her mind, it was best she stay away.

The dark-haired hunter decided to spend the evening at a pub on the outskirts of town she had come across the day before. It was a quiet place with a friendly old bartender, not much traffic customer wise. Maybe she needed a distraction, be someone else for an hour or so. _Does that make me a horrible person_ she thought to herself.

She took up residence at the end of the bar and was on her second drink when caught sight of a man as he walked into the pub and he glanced her way. He moved cautiously towards the opposite end of the bar from the dark-haired girl and she noticed another man come through the door a few seconds behind him. His build was slimmer than the first man's and he had dark hair with dark eyes and he gave her a half-grin when his gaze met hers. She moved her glass to her lips with a small smile to him before she looked back down the bar toward the man with dirty blonde hair. He was more athletically built and the scruff on his face only added to his rugged good looks. _Pull it together_ , she told herself as she snapped out of the reverie her mind had taken her too.

"Evening Greyson," the bartender spoke to the man first, as he poured him a glass of amber liquid.

"Bart," he greeted the man with a nod of his head, in an accent Lexi had found herself becoming familiar with on this trip.

She had noted that the couple seated at the table had left the pub after the dark-haired gentleman had approached them, which left only the bartender, the two men who had just walked in, and herself. She wasn't new to the game, that's why she had chosen a barstool within four feet of a pool table, which had two sticks already lying on the green felt along with a few billiards.

"A little bird told me," the man began to swish his drink around in the glass, "that someone's been asking around about Kendricks."

 _He's one of the one,_ Lexi thought to herself as she moved her glass back to her lips nonchalantly and listened to the man speak.

"Heard this person might be an American hunter," he continued.

From the corner of her eye, she saw the other dark-haired man had moved along the back wall and was about ten feet on the other side of the pool table from her. She wasn't going quietly, and she mentally prepared herself for fight.

"I can't really help you there Greyson," Bart replied, "only stranger I've seen all day is that fetching young lady over there."

Greyson followed the nod of the bartender's head to the end of the bar, there were only seven bar stools separating them. Lexi didn't look away when his eyes locked onto hers.

"Quite fetching," he said to Bart, without looking away, lowering his voice, "Do you really think _she_ could be a hunter?"

Bart shrugged his shoulders as he wiped out a glass, "Guess you should ask her."

As soon as he took a step in her direction, Lexi flew off the stool and had grabbed a billiard in her right hand, she threw it across the pub with all her strength at the dark-haired man who was approaching her from the side. It hit him square in shoulder and he double over from the pain, a flurry of angry phrases spewing out of his mouth in a Scottish accent. The dark-haired girl grabbed one of the pool sticks and held it like a baseball bat as the other man moved towards her.

"Come on darlin'," he said smoothly, "I'm not here to fight ya, I just want to talk is all."

"I'm sure you do," Lexi responded, then swung the bat low enough to hit him on his left side, below the ribcage. He flinched slightly from the pain, but immediately caught the next swing with his right hand and jerked the stick towards him. The impact of him catching the stick jarred Lexi's arms and when he jerked the cue towards himself, Lexi stumbled forward before she let go of the it. Greyson twirled the stick in the air above her head to grab the other end with his left hand and he moved forward, causing her to step back against the pool table and he brought the stick down over her head and pulled it tight against her back pinning her between the stick and himself. He was a head taller than the girl and she was forced to look up at him.

"Well, aren't you a little hellcat?" he questioned with a grin, then looked over to his friend, "You alright Charlie boy?"

"Been better," he replied as he rubbed his shoulder.

Greyson looked down at the girl and she glared angrily up at him, "What? Is it against the law to ask about your little Hogwarts school for assassins?"

"No," he began, "But they don't like it very much, that's why I wanted to find you first."

"You're not one of them?" she questioned in confusion.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot," he began as he took a step back from the girl, he reached his hand up between the two of them and she slowly laid her hand against his, "I'm Greyson Moore."

He brought her hand up and the kiss he placed on the skin above her knuckles caused a slight shiver to run its course down her spine. Greyson smiled and with a wink continued, "British hunter."

"Lexi Wilson," she replied, confusion rampant in her mind, _there are British hunters?_ "American hunter."

She slowly pulled her hand from his grasp and continued, "So, you're not here to kill me?"

"Oh sweetheart," Charlie had made his way closer to the two of them, "I can think of a few things he'd like to do with you, murder isn't one of them."

Embarrassment crossed her features for a couple reasons, one being she had chunked a billiard at this poor guy in front of her, "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine love," he laughed a little and offered his hand to her, "Charlie Flanagan."

She shook his hand with a warm smile, "My best friend's name was Charlie?"

"Then that should automatically make us friends," he replied with a smirk.

"We need to be going," Greyson interrupted them.

"Don't be jealous that she already likes me more than you," the dark-haired man stated.

Greyson turned his attention back to the girl in front of him, "You need to come with us, if we can find you, the men of letters won't be far behind us."


	2. Chapter 2

The dark-haired girl approached the SUV outside of the pub, she noticed another man in the driver's seat.

"We've got company," he stated as Greyson opened the rear passenger door, then he pointed out the windshield.

Lexi looked in the direction he had motioned and saw two black cars making their way down the small gravel road toward them. She quickly climbed into the vehicle and slid across behind the driver's seat as Greyson climbed in beside her. Charlie hopped in the passenger seat as he instructed the driver, "Get us out of here Art."

As the SUV tore out onto the road in the opposite direction of the approaching car, Lexi heard the gunfire begin.

"Get down," Greyson ordered her as he leaned across the back of the seat and pulled something out from behind it.

"You know it's my turn to use it," Charlie stated from the front seat as he pushed the button on the door panel to roll his window down.

"I know, I know," the man beside Lexi said in annoyance as he passed the weapon to his friend.

She had seen a grenade launcher before, it was Dean's favorite thing in his trunk, but she'd never seen one used before.

Charlie pulled his upper body out of the window and took aim at the cars chasing them. Lexi peeked her head above the back of the seat to watch out the back window. The explosion seemed to happen in slow motion and she watched as both cars were flung through the air like rag dolls.

She continued to stare as the scene faded in the distance behind them, Greyson placed the launcher behind the seat, "You alright?"

Lexi nodded her head as she turned back around and she felt a vibration from her back pocket, she quickly pulled her cell phone out and looked at the screen. _Incoming call: Sam W._ She chose not to answer and laid the phone down in her lap.

"They were after me?" she asked quietly and looked over at the man beside her.

"They don't take kindly to outsiders asking questions," Moore responded, "the Mol's like for the rest of the world to believe they have the supernatural on lockdown here."

"But you're a hunter?"

"Not all monsters are bad," he responded sincerely, "and not all humans are good."

Lexi stared at him for a moment as she tried to grasp the situation in front of her, "So, you hunt people?"

"Monsters," he corrected her, "Supernatural or not."

She stared out the window for a moment and noticed they were going farther out into the countryside. Houses were getting farther apart from one another.

"Everything Davies said about wards and sigils alerting them of monster activity and how there hasn't been a monster related death in over half a century," she continued, "all that was lies?"

"Mostly propaganda," he responded, "a sigil doesn't work if it's broken."

Lexi looked back out the window and Greyson continued, "Now, I need to know why you're here? What interest you have in Kendricks?"

"I don't know," she sounded frustrated, "I don't know what I thought I could accomplish."

Charlie had turned slightly in his seat so he could look at the girl, "Does this have anything to do with their compound in America being raided by hunters?"

Lexi looked surprised at their knowledge, "Sort of."

Both men waited for her to continue and she took a deep breath, "They killed people, good people, they killed someone I loved, hurt people I love, all for some stupid agenda that isn't even effective."

The anger washed over her in a wave and she put her head down in her hands as Greyson shared a concerned glance with his friend.

She wasn't sure how much longer they'd drove for before Art pulled the SUV into a secluded driveway. The house was old and covered in ivy vines, looked like something out of movie. Everyone climbed out of the vehicle and started into the house.

"Are you hungry?" Charlie turned and asked Lexi who stood beside the hood of the SUV.

She nodded her head as she crossed her arms.

"Right then," he responded and headed off behind Art.

"So," the blonde man began as he walked around the front of the vehicle, "What was the plan? Take out the headmaster at Kendricks? Maybe burn the whole place down?"

Lexi shook her head, "I don't know, both sound tempting."

"If you cut off the head of the snake," he began, as he leaned back against the hood beside her, "two more will grow back."

"What then?" she questioned him, "I can't burn down a school full of children, regardless if they're being trained to be killers. I couldn't live with that."

"An eye for an eye," he said quietly, "leaves the whole world blind."

"But they're still trying to put my eye out," she responded, "So, where do I go from here?"

"Pie," Greyson said with a smirk as he draped his arm over he shoulders, "Charlie makes an amazing steak and kidney pie."

The word 'pie' had a different meaning for her and she quickly pushed those thoughts out of her mind.

"Okay," she responded with a small smile as the blonde man lead her towards the front door of the small house.

A little while later, while Lexi sat at the small dining table eating and laughing at something Art and Charlie were discussing, Greyson had stepped into the kitchen to answer his phone.

"Hello," he said as he placed the phone to his ear, then lowered his voice so no one would overhear him, "Yes I found her. You could have warned me she was feisty."

Moore leaned back against the sink and looked into the other room where the rest of the group sat.

"I'll take care it," he said quietly as Lexi glanced his way. She gave him a small smile and he instinctively gave her a smile back and a wink as he spoke into the phone, "You have my word."


	3. Chapter 3

After a small debate on Lexi going back to the hotel in town to gather her things, the group decided it best if she stayed at the house while two of them went back for her things, just in case anyone was waiting at the hotel for her. Greyson stayed behind while his two friends headed back to town. He had joined Lexi in the kitchen as she began to wash the dishes they had used earlier.

"You don't have to do that," Moore said sincerely as placed two more bowls in the sink.

"Just habit," she responded, "I don't mind."

She felt her phone vibrate from her pocket and she quickly dried her hands before she pulled the phone out to look at the caller id: Sam W.

"Sorry," she said apologetically to the man beside her, then she put the phone to her ear, "Hey Sam."

"Hey," Sam replied as he sat at the table in the kitchen, cup of coffee in front of him, "I have a few leads on what we think might be a Wendigo, was going to see if you wanted to tag along."

"I wish I could," Lexi was racking her brain as to what her excuse could be without lying to her friend, "but I'm in Kentucky…well, London actually."

She looked up at Greyson sheepishly as he furrowed his brow at her in confusion, "Doing a little ghost busting. I'm sorry, I hate to miss out on a Wendigo."

"It's okay," Sam replied, then noticed his brother enter the room, "I'll let you know how it goes."

"Sounds good," Lexi stated, "I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay, bye," the younger brother said into the phone before pulling it away from his ear.

"Who was that?" Dean questioned as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

Sam noticed the lipstick stain on his brother's neck and he shook his head in annoyance.

"Garth," he lied as he ran his hand through his hair, "He says hi."

"Friend?" Greyson questioned the girl beside him as she laid her phone on the bar beside the sink.

She nodded her head as she went back to washing the bowls and the man continued, "Do you lie to your friends much?"

"I didn't lie," she stated, "I'm in London, you heard me say London, so not technically a lie."

He nodded his head in agreement as her phone started to vibrate again. Lexi didn't dry her hands this time as she looked at the screen.

Incoming Video Call:

Donna H.

Lexi shook her head with a grin, "Geez, do you mind?"

Moore looked at her slightly confused and she tilted her head toward the phone, "Can you just answer it? She'll keep on till I answer, just hold it for me while I finish this."

Lexi continued scrubbing the bowl she'd been washing as Greyson picked up her phone and slid the button to answer it.

"Bout ti…whoa," Lexi could hear Donna's voice over the phone and knew she was already adjusting her hair, "Hi there."

"Hello," Moore said to the screen with a smile.

"Who are you?" Donna said with a touch of flirtation.

"Greyson," he responded and Lexi noticed the confidence in his reaction.

He obviously didn't get embarrassed when strange women flirted with him. She couldn't help but think poor Sammy could take a lesson or two from this guy.

"Hey Donna," Lexi said toward the phone and Greyson turned the screen to face her.

"Oh, hey there Lexi Lou Who," Donna said with a giant smile, "Who was that guy? Holy buckets! He's hotter than a hotdish?"

" _He's_ holding the phone," Lexi replied as she raised her sopping wet hands up for Donna to see.

"Oh," Donna looked slightly embarrassed on the screen, "Sorry, well I was just checking up on you, but you are obviously doing just okie dokie."

Lexi smiled to the woman and shook her head in amusement, "I'm good Donna."

"Good," she responded, "I'm meeting Jodes for lunch later, I'll tell her you said hi."

"Thank you, Donna," Lexi said sincerely, "For everything."

"You betcha," her friend replied with a smile and a quick wave before she ended the video call.

Greyson laid the phone back down as Lexi went back to rinsing the bowls. He grabbed a clean towel from the drawer in front of him and she handed him the bowl to dry.

"So," Moore began, as he tired to piece together things in his mind, "Does she think you're in Kentucky?"

"No," Lexi replied with a smile, "Donna knows where I am."

Later that evening, Charlie and Art walked into the house to find the other two hunters immersed in a game of chess.

"Who's winning?" Art questioned as he laid his jacket across the back of the couch where Greyson sat.

"I've never played before," Lexi said from the floor in front of the small coffee table, "But I did win the first game."

"Really?" Charlie questioned, a shocked look on his face and pointed at Moore, "She beat _you?_ "

The blonde-haired man just shrugged his shoulders with a smile and Lexi gave both of them a confused look, "What?"

"No one ever wins against him," the dark-haired man replied with a shake of his head as he placed a duffle bag and a backpack on the floor beside the girl, she smiled with appreciation to Charlie before she turned her gaze on Moore.

"So, you're saying he _let_ me win?" Lexi narrowed her eyes at the man across the board from her.

"Sorry dear," Art chimed in, "Sounds like it."

"Allowing you to win," he began to defend himself, "Is actually _more_ of a challenge."

Lexi rolled her eyes and chunked a pawn at him before she stood up from the floor.

"Speaking of which, what is your next move love?" Art questioned the girl as she crossed her arms, "Are you sticking around or going back to the states?"

Lexi hadn't thought much on it and the thought of going home created a lump in her throat, "I…I don't know yet."

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you like," Charlie reassured her with a pat on the shoulder.

"Just don't go anywhere alone," Greyson instructed, "The Mol's don't give up easily."

"Thanks," she replied, "I guess I could do some sight-seeing while I'm here. I'm a bit of a medieval junkie when it comes to Merlin and Arthur, knights and magic."

"Really," Charlie gave an intrigued gaze towards his friend on the couch, "you're a fan of the Arthurian Legend?"

"It's my little niche outside of the real world," she replied with a smile.

A little while later, Lexi found herself standing outside the kitchen door, gazing at the stars. She had a glass of bourbon in her hand which Art had brought her before he went to bed. There were so many different things swirling around in her mind before this trip, now to top everything off, she'd found out earlier that everything the British Men of Letters had pushed on them, all of it was lies. The lives lost, Ollie's death, all the pain, all the hurt, was based on lies. She couldn't handle this, all Lexi really wanted was quiet. Just to be able to turn off the noise until she could sort everything out.

She was ready to scream when she heard the kitchen door close behind her. Lexi turned quickly to look and she saw Greyson tuck a large rolled up paper under his arm as he made his way over to her, he was carrying something in his other hand but she couldn't make it out in the dark.

"Star gazing?" he questioned as he moved closer.

"It _used_ to help clear my head," she responded before she moved the glass to her lips.

"Well," he began, "I know you don't know me and I don't know you, but I know that look. I've been there, lost someone I loved. Completely consumed with grief and anger, not knowing what to do next."

She felt her eyes gloss over, but she refused to cry, instead she took another sip from the glass.

"A little distraction maybe?" he offered her his free hand.

Lexi didn't know what he meant by that, but she took his hand anyway. Something was better than nothing.

Greyson lead her further out into the clearing behind the small house. There he handed Lexi a sheathed sword as he rolled out the paper and place a small stone on each corner of the large map to hold it in place on the ground. Then he took the sword from her and pulled it from the sheath, it had intricate designs on the blade.

"That's gorgeous," she said in admiration, then cocked her head sideways, "You're not going to kill me with it right?"

Greyson laughed as he shook his head, "Not quiet love."

"What is it?" she questioned as she placed her glass on the ground beside her feet.

"Excalibur," he said the word nonchalantly and Lexi wanted to laugh, but in her world where monsters and magic did exist, maybe he was telling the truth.

He searched the map on the ground for a certain location and he stabbed the blade into that exact point on the map through to the dirt beneath. Greyson motioned for Lexi to come stand beside him.

"Trust me?" he questioned her and Lexi's eyes met his, for a moment in the darkness, everything was quiet.

She couldn't speak, instead she just nodded her head and Greyson continued, "Put both hands around the hilt of it."

Lexi did as he instructed and her breath caught in her throat as he moved to stand behind her. She felt his fingers on her forearms as he gently ran them down to wrap his hands over hers. Lexi thought it was a reflection at first, then she realized the designs in the blade were, in fact, glowing.

"Breathe," Greyson reminded her quietly in her ear.

She felt a strong force move through her entire body and she closed her eyes as his hands gripped hers tighter to the sword. All the sudden the sound of crashing waves made her jerk her eyes open and Greyson let go of her hands. She looked down and the map was gone, just the sword stuck in the dirt remained, but when she looked up, she realized they weren't in the field behind the small house anymore. The moon glowed off the ocean before them and they were standing in front of a large stone archway, one Lexi recognized from her various books.

"Is this?" she began to question.

"Tintagel Castle," he replied with a smile.

She knew this was said to be the birth place of King Arthur, but to see it in person, the views alone were amazing. Lexi moved both her hands up to cover her gaping mouth as she looked out at the ocean. The full moon gave a soft glow to everything around her and excitement overcame her for the first time in a long time.

"Come on," she said with a vibrant smile as she moved along the path past Greyson, "Merlin's cave should be over here."

Greyson began to follow along the path behind her and felt a tinge of guilt. He knew he was supposed to put her on the first flight back to the states, he'd given his word, but he'd made that agreement before meeting her. She put on a good front most of the time, but Lexi Wilson was broken, and he knew first hand a broken hunter was a dangerous thing.


	4. Chapter 4

"Not even a little impressed huh?" Greyson stated as he caught up to Lexi on the path.

Lexi smirked up at him, "Did you want me to be, I mean, is that how you impress all the girls Mr. Moore?"

The blonde-haired hunter couldn't hold back the smirk she induced and Lexi cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Or boys?" she continued with a curious look, "No judgement."

"Oh, she has jokes," he responded, "But no reaction for how we just came nearly three hundred miles in less than a minute?"

Lexi stopped in the middle of the path, "Look, Grey, I'm a straight forward kinda girl. Yes, you have a very impressive sword…" it was Moore's turn to smirk, and she continued, "that came out wrong, but I'm let me guess, Excalibur, if that is the sword, is a magical object which can transport you anywhere you want to go."

"Technically yes," Greyson began, "There's a little more to it than that, but you get the idea and don't call me Grey."

"Well, Grey, I'm not just a simple minded, flannel wearing hunter," she stated defiantly as she folded her arms in front of her, "I know there is more to this world than black and white, there's a large shade of gray in there and that is where magic falls. I'm sorry if you expected more of a 'shock and awe' reaction from me, but I've seen lots of things. I was rescued by the King of Hell himself."

Lexi felt the knife in her heart twist a notch as she thought of Crowley and all the good he had done, and Moore noticed the pained expression in her eyes.

"I spent a weekend binge watching Netflix shows with an Angel," the knife twisted again, "who was also one of the best friends you could ask for."

It felt like every inch of her body was going numb, while her mind raced, but she continued, "So, I'm sorry I'm not average, it is very impressive, but to me, it's just another Thursday."

Lexi turned to start back down the path, just bringing up Crowley and Cas had her mind running in a million directions and it felt like her head would explode. Somehow, she didn't see the stairs, wasn't aware the drop was coming, and she stumbled on the first one. He instinctively grabbed the upper part of her arm and pulled her back up.

"Thanks," she said quietly, then continued down the stairs. Greyson noticed she wiped her eyes a few separate times as they made their way down to the beach.

Once they reached the opening of the cave, the blonde-haired hunter pulled a small flashlight from his back pocket and offered it to the girl.

"We don't have much time, this place fills with water at high tide," he instructed and Lexi nodded her head as she moved forward.

She was enamored with how massive the cave was on the inside, the dark and dreary aspect felt inviting, not foreboding. The waves crashing on the beach were amplified off the cavern walls. She found a large enough stone to take a seat on and she turned off the flashlight. Lexi sat there in the dark, listening to the waves crash. Greyson kept his distance, he wanted to let her have this time. The thoughts were rushing through her mind again.

 _Why? Why did everything have to change? Did he know how much I loved him? Did I love him enough? Was it fair to him? Could I have tried harder? I miss you so much Ollie, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Why do I have to feel so much, so strong, for people. Why can't I just not care? Cas was a friend, Crowley I barely knew, but still the pain of losing them is so strong. The Winchesters, Mary, we connected immediately, she was so strong and I admired her for that. The boys, Sam and Dean, on top of my pain, why do I feel pain for them, all they've lost. Why so many emotions? Did I love Ollie, like I loved Cas or Sam, or was I in love with Ollie, how could I have been so unfair to him. Could he have known the doubts I had? Damn it Dean, why? Why did I let him in? I don't know how to turn off the anger I have towards Dean, and it's not even his fault, it's mine, because I care too much. I miss not caring, no strings attached, not remembering the name of the man I would wake up next to. Don't I? Do I miss that? Where do I go from here? I can't face Dean, not after what I've done. I can't see the pained look in Sam's eyes again, I can't handle that. I could just stay here and let the water take me away at high tide. I just want to turn this off, turn off the noise, turn off the constant string of questions._

She instinctively wiped away the tear from her cheek and glanced over as she felt the warmth of a hand as it rested on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, "but we need to go."

Lexi stood up and pulled her phone from her pocket to check the time; over an hour had passed. She handed the flashlight back to Greyson then followed the moonlight to the mouth of the cave. The waves were closer on the beach and the moon seemed brighter than before, probably just her eyes trying to adjust from being in the dark.

"You good?" Greyson asked quietly as he walked up beside her.

She smiled up at him, "Yea, thanks."

Once they had made their way back to the top of the cliff and back to the sword, Lexi stopped for one last view of the ocean.

"Sorry about earlier," she said quietly to the man beside her as she nudged him with her shoulder, "This _is_ really awesome. Thank you."

She wrapped her hands around hilt of the sword and he smirked as moved up behind her.

"Like you said, my sword's rather impressive."

"I had that coming," Lexi responded with a shake of her head.

Greyson wrapped his hands around hers again and this time Lexi noticed something she hadn't before when she closed her eyes. It was quiet…her mind and the world. Everything was quiet. _Was it the sword?_ She opened her eyes and saw the small cottage they had left behind earlier.


	5. Chapter 5

Lexi helped roll the map up while Moore placed Excalibur back in it's sheath. He grabbed her glass from the ground and handed it back to her, before they headed back to the kitchen door. Lexi pushed open the door and immediately stopped before crossing the threshold. There were three men, all dressed in suits standing in the kitchen, each man looked like he'd recently been in a fight. Their faces covered with gashes and bruises. Charlie and Art were sitting in the floor, bound and gagged, with blood and bruises as well, which meant they'd put up a fight. Two of them had a handgun pointed at the men on the floor, while the third one, closest to Lexi had his gun pointed at her.

Greyson was looking down when the girl stopped and he bumped into her. He quickly took in the scene before him and dropped the sword and the map in the bush beside him.

"We've been waiting on you," the man closest to Lexi said and waved his gun to her, which indicated she come on inside the house.

Lexi held her hands up in front of her, one still held her glass, and she moved inside the doorway. Greyson followed close behind her with his hands up as well.

"You boys okay?" Moore questioned his friends in the floor. Both men nodded in agreement.

"What do you want?" Lexi asked the man closest to her.

"You," he responded sternly.

"I'm not going quietly," she stated as she placed the glass on the counter beside her and shoved one hand in her front pocket.

The man closest to her moved quickly towards her and one of the other goons shouted, "Keep her alive!"

He was close enough now, so Lexi spit in his face, gaining the reaction she wanted, which was for him to backhand her to the ground. Greyson started to move, but the man pointed the gun at his head and the other two guns moved to point at him as well.

Lexi made sure to land close to Charlie and she gave him a smile as she slipped a small pocket knife into his bound hands. She pulled her hand back quickly and gingerly touched the gash on her cheek. She looked up at Greyson from the floor and she could see the rage in his eyes. She gave him a wink, before she reached up and grasped the counter to pull herself up from the floor.

"Why do you want me alive?" Lexi questioned the men, distraction technique.

"You'll know soon enough," the goon closest to Art responded.

"We'll be taking you with us," the man stepped across Charlie and grabbed Lexi by the arm, then trained his gun on Greyson, then instructed the other two, "Kill them."

"NO!" Lexi yelled quickly, jerking her arm away from the man, "Leave them alone."

She glanced at Charlie on the floor who gave her a wink and she lunged for the gun in the man's hand beside her. The other two gunmen instinctively trained their weapons on her. She grabbed the man's forearm and smashed it against the counter, causing him to let the weapon go, which she grabbed. Meanwhile, Charlie jumped from the floor and hit the man in front of him with his whole body to tackled him to the ground. Lexi heard the two gunshots, but everything was happening in slow motion. Charlie had shot the man he had tackled and the gunman beside Greyson had took a shot at Lexi. She felt the burning sensation as the bullet sliced her right shoulder. She turned to watch as Greyson's fist connected with the man's face, knocking him off balance. He then pulled his gun from inside his jacket. Another shot rang out, it was Charlie again, who fired at the man who Lexi had attacked. She heard him drop to the ground behind her as she watched Greyson fire three rounds into the man's chest.

Art carefully took the gun out of Lexi's hand and laid it on the counter, then noticed the blood dripping down her arm.

"Charlie," he said calmly, "Get my bag."

The dark-haired man pulled one of the barstools close, "Come on love, let's have a look at it."

Lexi sat down on the stool, and stared in shock at the man on the floor beside her. A small stream of blood trailed out of the bullet hole in his forehead, while a large pool encircled his head on the floor; she immediately felt nauseous.

Art rolled her sleeve all the way up to get a better look at the gash.

"How bad is it?" Greyson asked as he moved closer.

"Just a flesh wound," Art replied as Charlie placed a black leather bag on the counter beside them, "Just have to patch you up dear."

Charlie reached across the counter and took Lexi's good hand and squeezed it tightly, "You did great love."

Lexi gave him a half smile, "Don't mention it, I'm the reason you're all in this mess."

Greyson placed a tall bottle of amber liquid in front of her and twisted the top off for her. Art snatched the bottle and turned it up before he handed it back to Lexi.

"Come on Charlie," Greyson began, "We've got some cleaning to do."

Lexi turned the bottle up as Art pulled supplies out of the bag to stitch her up.

Later as Lexi sat on the small couch, bottle still in hand, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and pulled up her text messages. She scrolled past the names till she reached the one she wanted.

Donna W.

Garth F.

Max B.

Jody M.

Sam W.

 _Hey Sammy, just checking in. Another ghost down, and I'm still standing._

She added a smiley face before she hit send on the text message, she turned the bottle back up, then waited a few minutes for a response.

 _Good! We miss you Lex._

It tugged at her heart and the damn alcohol was letting more and more thoughts run rampant in her mind.

 _Me to._

Lexi tossed her phone on the coffee table in front of her.

Meanwhile outside, Charlie helped Greyson load the last body wrapped in black tarp, into the back of the SUV.

"We'll take them a few miles out and burn them," Art said casually before he walked to the driver's side.

Greyson nodded his head as Charlie climbed into the passenger seat. He felt the vibration from his pocket and he pulled his phone out and shook his head a little in annoyance.

"Yea," he said as he placed the phone to his ear.

"Is she on a plane yet?"

"No," Greyson responded.

"Why not?"

"You tell me mate," the blonde-haired man stated, "I'm not forcing her to go back. She'll go home when she's ready."

"If anything happens to her…"

"It won't," Greyson stated into the phone, then pulled it away from his ear, slide the red button to the side, and shoved it back into his pocket.

Lexi heard the kitchen door shut and she held the bottle up to the man as we walked behind the couch. Greyson took the bottle and turned it up before he sat down beside her.

"My trip was rather quiet until you walked into that bar," she said as she stared absently at the television screen, armies were battling one another on the screen. She recognized a Hobbit movie when she saw one; her red-headed friend had educated her in that area.

"You were good today," he responded, "The knife…the distractions…you handled that situation better than most hunters I know."

He passed the bottle back to her and continued, "Thank you."

"I was shot at today," she replied, "That was a first."

Lexi took another sip from the bottle before she placed it on the coffee table; she knew when she'd had enough and the buzz she felt was just enough to numb the pain in her arm.

"I'm calling it a night," she stated, then stood up from the couch. Greyson fully expected her to stumble a little, but she didn't.

Lexi made her way to her room, gathered her things and went to the bathroom. She turned the shower on and waited for the water to get hot before she pulled her hair back in a clip, undressed, and stepped inside. The thoughts were so loud, she knew the alcohol only enhanced them; she just wanted some quiet.

Greyson heard the running water as he passed the bathroom door and he continued down to the next door, which he entered and closed behind him.

The dark-haired girl slipped the pink silky robe over her shoulders, gingerly on the right side, and tied it in front. She pulled the clip from her hair and tossed it on the bathroom sink as she stared in the mirror at her reflection. Lexi clenched her eyes tight, as her mind raced wildly. She grabbed a mascara tube out of her bag and applied a slight bit to just her top lashes then looked at her appearance in the mirror. She wasn't sure what she was going to do, but she tossed the tube back in the bag and placed it under the bathroom sink.

She moved out of the bathroom and down the hall, then she brought her fist up to knock on the door but hesitated. The bedroom door jerked open and Greyson looked as shocked as she did.

"I was just coming to check on you," he said quickly.

"I…" Lexi looked down, "I'm good, I was just going to say goodnight."

He nodded, "Goodnight."

Greyson watched as she turned away, he wasn't sure what made him reach out and touch her arm to stop her, but Lexi turned and her gaze met his. He reached up gently and the warmth of his hand on her face silenced all the noise. It wasn't Excalibur earlier, it was Greyson. She knew she might regret it tomorrow, but right now, in this moment, he offered an escape she needed. Lexi closed the distance between them and leaned up to press her lips to his.

Silence. No thoughts other than she could taste bourbon on his lips; her heart raced faster. She ran her hands up his biceps as he deepened the kiss, and for the first time in a long time, only one thought occupied her mind: Greyson.

The blonde-haired man picked her up off the ground as he closed the bedroom door behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

Lexi's eyes fluttered open and she immediately felt the chill of the air as it snaked its way under the blankets and she moved closer to the source of warmth. She looked up at the man beside her, he was propped up against two pillows as he stared across the room watching the flames flicker in the fireplace. She desperately wanted to blame his roguish good looks for the reasoning behind last night, but on the other hand she wanted to find her stress at fault. One thing she knew for sure, it was quiet for once. Maybe it was Greyson, or maybe it was just being intimate with someone, who knows, maybe Donna's pizza delivery guy would have given her the same silence if offered the chance.

His blue-green eyes met hers and he gave her a small half-smile as he moved his arm around her to pull her closer to his side.

"Mornin' you," he said quietly as she rested her head on his shoulder and stared at the flames with him.

"Mornin' Grey," she replied softly.

"Don't call me that."

Lexi propped up on her elbows so her face was close to his and she smirked, "You didn't mind me calling you Grey last night."

His smirk matched hers and he didn't have to lean far to kiss her and she gently nipped his bottom lip with her teeth.

The bedroom door crashed opened as Charlie exclaimed, "Lexi's not in her room, have…"

The dark-haired man stopped in his tracks at the sight before him. Greyson was propped in his bed, no shirt on, but that wasn't out of the ordinary, the slim bare shoulders sticking out of the cover beside him was unusual. The dark-haired girl glanced over her shoulder to see the man gawking at the door and she smiled sheepishly.

"Never mind," Charlie began to close the door behind him as he retreated, "Found her."

Lexi rolled over and reached for her robe on the nightstand.

"Leaving so soon?"

"I'm going to shower," she slipped the robe up over her shoulders and turned to see a twinkle in his eyes.

"Alone," she clarified.

His face fell and he sat up straighter in the bed, "I'm usually the one leaving the room first. Not sure how this works."

The dark-haired girl tied the robe tightly, "I haven't known you forty-eight hours, I sure as shit don't know what _this_ is, but I _do_ have enough on my plate right now."

He was staring at her cautiously and she crawled across the bed to close the distance between them and she cupped one hand on his face gently. Before she could speak, Greyson kissed her hard and flipped her over on her back, pinning her to the bed with his body. He squinted his eyes playfully, "Good thing dessert requires its own plate."

Later Lexi stepped back out of the shower and once again slipped her robe on. She saw her dark jeans in the floor and scooped them, along with her green t-shirt up in her arms. Something hard fell from out of her jeans and bounced on the tiled floor. She picked her cellphone up and it vibrated at her touch, indicating she had a new message.

Her phone screen informed her she had two missed calls and three new text messages, all from one person. She hadn't expected to see that name on her phone: Dean W.

Lexi's heart sank and she gathered the rest of her things and rushed off to the spare room she was supposed to sleep in last night. She pulled her cellphone back up as she slouched into the floor beside the bed and her mind began racing again. No new voicemails, except the one from nearly a year ago she hadn't listened to yet. She opened the text messages and started with the first one:

 _Hey, are you up?_

 _Just wanted to talk._

 _Meet at our usual place?_

 _Usual place?_ Weren't they supposed to be hunting a Wendigo? She checked the times of missed calls and text messages, all were within the last two hours. Lexi knew it was a little after midnight there, which meant there was a good possibility he was drinking, so she pulled her messages back up and slowly typed a response.

 _Sorry, I was asleep. In Illinois, heading up to spend a few days with Donna._

She waited for a response with the phone in her hand. Why did she give him this control over her? He wasn't even aware he had it, one text message could stop her and send her rushing off to help him. That's how friendships worked though, right? You would drop everything and do anything for your friends. But how can someone have their own life, if they're consistently being dragged away to help a friend?

The vibration pulled her out of her thoughts for a moment and she looked at the response.

 _I'm sorry for everything_

He had said some pretty awful things, all of which she wished she could unhear. If she could take back the things she'd said that night, she knew she would in a heartbeat. Part of her was surprised he was reaching out to her; she had prepared herself to never speak to him again. She moved her fingers across the phone's keyboard.

 _I'm sorry too_

Emotions had run high for everyone and she recalled that night in the bunker vividly.

 _Lexi pulled open the heavy door to the bunker and slowly made her way down the staircase. She could hear the brothers talking at the table in the war room. Sam stood up as Lexi's face appeared at the bottom of the steps._

" _Why did you call her?" there was a beer bottle sitting in front of the older bother and his tone was sharp._

 _Lexi gave the younger brother a confused glance._

" _Because she can help Dean," Sam replied sternly, "In case you forgot, we need all the help we can get."_

" _No," he spit out hard._

" _Excuse me?" it was Lexi's turn as she folder her arms across her chest._

" _I'm not doing this anymore," he stated as he stood up from the table, "I'm done dragging people into our shit."_

" _It is OUR shit," she tried to keep her tone calm, "I lost someone too Dean."_

" _Well maybe if you'd been more concerned with him when he was alive and less wrapped up with us," he had never spoke to her like this, "He might still be alive."_

" _Dean!" Sam shouted as Lexi's eyes brimmed with tears, "What the hell?"_

" _It's your fault," she pointed her finger at the older brother, "Amara gave you the one thing you wanted more than anything. Mommy, and look what happened."_

 _The green-eyed man's gaze on her was hard and hateful, while the younger brother flashed a pained expression._

" _You're too afraid to be happy," she continued, "and you have to control everything and everyone around you, even your little brother."_

" _We're hunters! WE DON'T GET HAPPY!" he yelled back, "Why don't you stop pretending to be something you're not."_

 _She fought the tears, refused to let them fall in front of him, "Jody's a hunter, and she has a life. You're the one pretending Dean. You're too scared to try anything outside what you've been doing for the last twelve years, at least Sam thinks about the future!"_

" _You think if you hang around enough, what?" Dean began, and flicked his finger between himself and the dark-haired girl, "This won't ever happen!"_

" _Dean! Enough," Sam yelled over his brother's voice, "That's enough."_

" _I hate you," the words came out before Lexi could stop them._

" _Good," Dean's reply was cold._

 _She turned to leave and Sam tried to stop her, "Don't leave."_

 _The dark-haired girl was half-way up the staircase with Sam chasing after her. She stopped close to the top and turned around. Lexi could see the pain in his eyes as the man looked up at her._

" _Please don't go," he pleaded._

" _I can't," she replied, "I can't do it anymore Sammy, I'm sorry."_

 _With that said, she turned and walked away as the younger Winchester somberly made his way back down the stairs. Once at the bottom, he looked at his older brother with an ice-cold glare._

" _You son of a…" his voice dropped off as Dean grabbed his beer bottle from the table._

" _It's for the best," he stated calmly, then turned the bottle up._


	7. Chapter 7

Art and Charlie both sat at the small dining table as they're blonde-haired friend entered the room. He slumped lazily into a chair across from them and grabbed a piece of toast.

"What are you doing mate?" Art questioned the man.

"Eating toast," he replied, "what's it look like?"

Art shook his head at the man, "Shouldn't have done that."

"That was all her," the man replied around the bite of toast, "How could I object?"

"You know what we have to do?" Charlie interrupted as he carried his plate to the sink.

"I know," Greyson stated, "I've made the call already. Meeting at Bart's in a couple hours."

"Morning love," Art smiled toward the staircase where Lexi stood, dressed in dark jeans and a maroon t-shirt.

"Morning," she replied with a small smile as she made her way over to the table. She took a seat beside Art, who had placed a piece of toast on the plate in front of her.

"Who are we meeting at Bart's?" Lexi questioned as she took a bite of her toast.

"I didn't say you were coming," he responded nonchalantly.

"I'm not asking," she responded coldly, "Let's get one thing straight, no secrets. They get people killed."

Greyson thought for a moment, "We're meeting a friend who has some information on what happened last night, maybe on who it is that's after you."

Lexi nodded her head in understanding, "What are we waiting for then?"

Later, the group made their way into the small, dimly lit pub. Lexi noticed Greyson spot someone in the back corner, it was the darkest area of the room.

"Wait here," Moore gave the order before he sauntered off toward the table.

"Care for a game," Art tried to distract Lexi as he pointed to a billiard table, he knew the girl would have questions.

"Should I ask?" she questioned the man beside her as she pointed towards Greyson who slid into the small booth in the back corner.

"Logan is just very secretive," Art replied as he ushered the girl toward the pool table.

Charlie was leaned against the bar closest to the pool table, watching as Lexi and Art started their second game when movement from the back corner caught their attention.

The dark-haired girl leaned slightly forward on the side of the table, bracing herself with one hand as she watched a beautiful blonde-haired woman in a solid black pants suit make her way from the corner where Greyson had sat down earlier. She was tall and lean and Lexi noted when she didn't even glance in their direction. The woman strolled out the front door of the pub as Greyson approached the pool table.

"Logan's a woman," Lexi stated the obvious.

"She's also a MOL," Greyson said quietly to the girl and Lexi's eyebrows rose in shock, "and she's taking care of the problem."

"Problem?" the girl questioned waiting for the answer.

"Joseph Walker," the blonde-haired man continued, as Charlie approached the table as well, "He's an operative for the Men of Letters, he's who sent those men yesterday."

"What does he want with me?"

"To kill you," Greyson said, "himself, that's why they were ordered to keep you alive. He wants retribution for Lady Toni Bevell, she was his fiancé."

"Why me?" Lexi was confused.

"He blames a, Dean Winchester, for the death of Bevell. Walker had plans to go to America and find you, but once you landed in London, he was alerted. I assume his idea of vengeance was a lover for a lover?" Greyson questioned, curiosity evident in his eyes.

"No," Lexi replied incredulously, "We were not, Dean's a friend and he didn't kill her, Ketch did. I was with someone else at the time and when the Men of Letters tried to eradicate the hunters in America, several were killed, my boyfriend included."

Charlie and Art shared a sympathetic glance to the girl, who continued, "What do you mean she's taking care of it?"

"Logan's going handle the situation in-house before any more men get killed," Greyson responded, "She'll notify me when it's taken care."

"What?" Lexi's tone was one of exasperation, "Why are we letting them take care it? We can't trust them, they're the enemy."

Greyson's tone stayed calm and he locked eyes with the girl, "Because she's my sister, and she's an ally."

Lexi blinked a few times in confusion, allowing this new information to sink in, before she handed the cue stick to Charlie, "I need some air."

The men watched the girl walk away in silence and Greyson spoke quietly, "I'll talk to her."

"Do you think you should tell her?" Charlie questioned the man as he started towards the door.

Greyson shook his head quickly, "Not yet."

He approached the SUV were the dark-haired girl was leaned against the hood, he moved slowly to lean back against the vehicle beside her.

"I'm sorry about your boyfriend," he said after a moment and Lexi continued to stare at the ground as she gave a nod of her head.

"I lost my fiancé two years ago," Greyson continued, "Vampire."

"Sorry," Lexi responded quietly then looked up at the man beside her, "Sometimes, I think it would have been easier if it was a monster that killed him, no offense."

"I understand," he replied, "Did you find who was responsible?"

The dark-haired girl rubbed her face with her hands, "Yea, I did."

Moore turned to face her as he waited for her to continue and Lexi looked up at him.

"My friends," she began, "the Winchesters, it was their mother. Ketch and Bevell brainwashed her, she wasn't in control, like she was a completely different person."

"Whoa," he breathed quietly and Lexi shrugged her shoulders.

"Told you it was a full plate," she responded.

Greyson draped an arm across her shoulders and they stood there for a moment in silence.

"This pain," she spoke so quietly, he almost didn't hear her, "it gets better?"

"With time sweetheart," he pulled her a little tighter to his side, "with time."


	8. Chapter 8

Greyson saw the truck as it barreled toward them at the same time Art did and he jerked the wheel instinctively to avoid being hit. The blonde-haired man reached for girl beside him as the sound of metal tearing and glass shattering broke through the silence in the SUV.

Joseph Walker wasn't the only person who had alert set up for the name Lexi Wilson. Sam was asleep in his bed when an alarm on his phone sounded. He jerked awake immediately and grabbed the phone to check the notification.

"Dude," Dean grumbled as his brother flipped his bedroom light on, "What the hell?"

"We have to go," Sam stated urgently.

"Go where?" he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Lexi's not at Donna's," Sam began, "She's in London and there's been an accident."

He watched his brother's expression go from confused, to scared, to angry and he continued, "You can be pissed at me later for not telling you sooner, but you're the one who pushed her away Dean."

Sam walked out of the bedroom and Dean climbed out of the bed to get dressed. He pushed her away on purpose, to keep her safe, he was protecting her, or at least that's what he kept telling himself as he slipped his jeans on.

Lexi could hear a steady beep coming from somewhere near her, and she knew what a hospital smelled like, so she already had a good idea of where she was before she opened her eyes. The crash had happened so fast and she didn't remember anything from after the moment the truck struck her side of the SUV. She opened her eyes slowly and noticed the room was very dark, except for the one small light above her head. There was a figure in the shadow on the other side of her bed, sitting haphazardly in a chair using his coat as a blanket across his chest. Dirty blond hair had fallen loose from his slicked back style and a few pieces had fallen onto his forehead.

It was almost as if he felt her watching him, because his eyes jolted open and he smiled upon seeing her.

"Hey you," he said quietly as he moved his chair closer to the bedside, "About time."

She reached for the glass of water on the table beside her and he grabbed it quickly and held the straw for a moment while she took a sip.

"How," her voice was scratchy, "long was out?"

"Almost a day," he responded, "you have a severe concussion and a few cracked ribs, but other than that, the doctor says you're going to be just fine."

"What about Charlie?" she knew he was on the same side of the car as she was, "and Art?"

"Art's fine," Greyson replied, "Just a few bumps and bruises like myself, Charlie's a few doors down with a broken leg, but he's going to be okay too."

"Was it Walker's guys?" she questioned.

Moore shook his head, "No, it was an accident; Wrong place, wrong time kinda deal."

He brushed his hair back with one hand and Lexi could see how tired his features were and she noticed a small vase of lilies at the foot of the hospital bed.

"Have you been home?" she asked him.

"No," he replied, almost sheepishly, as he took her hand closest to him, "was waiting on you princess."

Lexi couldn't help but smirk at him, "So, you haven't left my bedside?"

Greyson gave a shake of his head and the dark-haired girl continued, "and flowers, it looks like you're trying to complicate things."

He smirked back at her, "The flowers are from Art and I don't plan on being a complication love."

Maybe it was the accent, or those roguish good looks of his, but she couldn't help it, she wanted him to kiss her. He only stood there though, caressing the back of her hand with his thumb.

The moment was abruptly interrupted as the door to her room jerked open and Greyson dropped her hand to quickly pull his pistol from the back of his jeans and aimed at the intruders.

"No," Lexi said quickly and placed her hand on his forearm, making him lower the weapon, "What? How?"

She couldn't phrase a complete question as she stared at the two men who had just busted into the room. The taller of the two moved quickly to the opposite side of the bed from Greyson.

"Are you okay?" he questioned, eyes searching her for any physical damage.

She only nodded her head as Dean approached the foot of the bed and she watched as he looked her over then raised an eyebrow at the man beside her.

"Who are you?" Dean questioned, his tone unfriendly.

"Greyson Moore," his tone identical to the man who asked.

Lexi noticed the flash of realization that crossed Sam's face and he tried to hide it, but she knew right off, he recognized the name which had just been spoken.

"This is Sam and Dean," she gave the quick introduction, then looked at the younger brother, "How did you find me? I know it wasn't Donna."

"Donna knows you're in London too?" Dean's response was more a statement than a question, "Sam knew you were here. I thought you were at Donna's."

Lexi glared up at Sam, "How did you know?"

"I have my sources," he replied, "I knew you needed a break, but I couldn't _not_ know where you were, not know if you were safe, then I received the alert that you'd been in an accident."

"So, you fly halfway around the world," she began, "instead of picking up a phone?"

"Your phone was crushed in the crash," Greyson spoke to Lexi quietly.

"What were we supposed to do?" Sam questioned her sincerely.

Lexi looked up at the blonde-haired man beside her, "I'm hungry, do you mind?"

"Of course," he smiled in understanding and made his way out of the room.

"Who's he?" Dean questioned once Moore had closed the door behind him.

The dark-haired girl looked up at Sam, "Can you give us a minute?"

The younger brother glanced once at his brother, "Sure."

She waited until Sam had closed the door before she looked at Dean, "What are you doing?"

Dean slowly moved toward the head of the bed and his tone was softer, "Checking on you."

"That means a lot," she began, sadness in her voice, "but you can't keep doing this."

Dean glanced to his boots, "I know, I just…I can't help it."

She gently took his hand and continued, "Either you want me in or you want me out. If it's out, it's out completely, and if it's in…"

His green-eyes met hers and the pain she saw only added to what she was feeling, "I'll be whatever you want Dean, but if you just want me to be your friend, then that's all I'll be Dean, your friend. If you don't want to cross that line, I won't ask you?"

He leaned forward some and pushed some hair behind her ear, "I can't be what you deserve."

"You can," she reached up and brushed his cheek with her finger, "but I understand why you don't."

They sat there for a moment in silence, Dean looked to be examining the small hand he held in his.

"You can't try to push me away because you're afraid I'll get hurt," Lexi continued, "Hell, I've been Winchester free for a few days and I've been chased, shot, and in a car wreck. I don't need you guys to put me in danger, I do that all on my own apparently."

"Shot?" he questioned giving her a confused look to which Lexi showed him the bandage on her shoulder.

She would never tell him that it was in part his fault, he didn't need that added stress and she knew that.

"I'm sorry," he began again solemnly, "for everything I said that night."

"Me too," she replied sincerely.

A little later after Lexi convinced Dean to take her down to see Charlie; he gingerly helped her into the wheelchair and had carefully pushed her down the hall. They were about to round the corner of the hall when they both overheard a familiar voice.

"You said you'd take care of her," Sam's voice almost echoed, "You gave me your word and now she's in the hospital."

"This was an accident," Moore's voice replied, "I had no control over this situation. Let's not forget who's fault it is she was here in the first place."

"Garth said he trusted you," the younger brother continued, and Dean had pulled Lexi's chair to a stop, before he turned the corner, as both listened intently.

"I have done everything in my power to protect her," Greyson's voice was stern.

"Does that include sleeping with her," Sam seethed, "or was that just a bonus."

"That's none of your business."

Lexi grabbed the wheels of the chair and rolled them under her fingers, taking the corner quickly. She winced from the pain the sudden movement caused in her side, no doubt from the fractured ribs.

Both men stared at her in surprise and Dean moved up behind the chair and took the handles back in his hands.

"Sorry to interrupt," Lexi stated as she gingerly folded her arms across her chest.

"Lex," Sam began apologetically, "I can explain."

"What," she stared at him unsurprised, "that you're the one who Grey's been having not-so-secret phone calls with?"

The younger brother looked shocked, and Greyson stuttered a little, "You knew about that?"

"I went through your phone," she responded, "I told you I wasn't average."

Sam and Moore shared a glance between each other and Lexi continued, "Don't blame him for this, it was an accident. Garth was right to trust him."

"How am I the only one not in on any of this?" Dean questioned throwing his hands up in exasperation.

Lexi reached over and took Sam's hand in hers, "Thanks for watching out for me Sammy."


	9. Chapter 9

"I'd like to run a few more tests in the morning," the grey-haired man in the white lab coat stated as he looked over the chart in his hands.

"When can she go home?" the green-eyed man questioned from the chair beside the bed.

"Should be tomorrow sometime," he responded, then looked at the patient, "under the conditions you get plenty of rest. Limit all physical and mental activities for a few days, maybe a week, depending on how you feel."

"What about flying?" Sam asked from where he stood beside his brother, "Is it okay for her to fly home?"

"No," the doctor replied sincerely, "I don't recommend it, especially with it being such a long flight."

Lexi nodded her head in understanding as the doctor continued, "I'll be back in the morning."

"What now?" Dean questioned once the doctor closed the door.

"I can see about getting us a room," Sam began, as he ran over a couple scenarios in his mind.

"No," Lexi interrupted, "You're not putting everything on hold because of me. I'll be fine."

"Is this your idea of fine?" the older brother motioned towards the hospital bed.

"I'm serious," she responded, "I'll be good and I'll be back before you know it."

"Promise?" Sam folded his arms across his chest.

"I promise," the dark-haired girl continued, "I know you guys have other _issues_ you're dealing with right now and that needs your attention more than I do."

The younger brother nodded his head in agreement, "One week, or we're coming back."

"I'll be back," she replied, "besides, we have that wedding next month."

"Wedding?" the older brother looked confused.

"Did you not get the email?" Lexi questioned, "Matt, you met him last year, he's getting married and the entire guest list is like a who's who of hunters."

"Sounds like a _great_ idea," Dean's response was sarcastic as he thought of Asa's funeral.

"Well, regardless if you guys come," she continued, "I _have_ to go, I promised to help decorate."

"Have fun with that," Sam smirked and walked closer to lean down and give her a hug.

"Let me know when you land," she said with a smile and Sam pulled his phone from his pocket and handed it to her.

"You can use this one until you get a new one," the younger brother moved out of the way so Dean could lean down and give her a hug, then a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Be safe," he said sincerely before they made their way out the door.

Greyson stood up from the chair he was seated in outside the hospital room door as the brother's exited the room.

"She better come home in one piece," Dean said sternly to the man.

' _She wasn't in one piece when she showed up here,'_ Moore thought to himself.

"You have my word," he chose to say instead, offering his hand to the man in front of him.

Dean shook his hand a little tighter than normal, as did Sam, and the two headed out as Greyson made his way back into the room. He cocked and eyebrow at the girl in the bed and pointed towards the door.

"Flying half-way around the world," he began as he walked towards the bed, "and you thought I was being complicated?"

Lexi shook her head with a small smile, "I don't think I'd know how to live without complicated."

"Well, I spoke with Logan," Greyson continued with a smirk, "the problem has been handled."

Lexi breathed a small sigh of relief.

 _ **NINE DAYS LATER**_

Lexi pulled her car into her driveway for the first time in almost two weeks. It felt good to be home and she smiled as she recognized the truck parked outside her garage. She made her way to her front door, which opened widely before she could reach for the handle.

"Welcome home," Donna's cheerful voice squealed as she wrapped the girl into a hug.

Lexi winched in pain, but didn't say anything as she hugged the blonde back. Donna grabbed the bags from her and ushered her into the house.

"Hey you," Jody gave the girl a quick, more gently hug, pot holders covered both her hands.

"Jodes and I decided to come down early, start cooking before everyone got here," the blonde-haired woman stated.

"The girls will be down later," the dark-haired woman commented as she went back to work in the kitchen.

"And the boys?" Lexi questioned as she walked to stand beside the bar that stood in the middle of her kitchen.

"They'll be here in a few hours," Donna replied with a smile, "You look good sweetie."

"I do feel better," the dark-haired girl replied with a small grin to the woman.

Lexi looked at the small flower arrangement on the bar, "You guys didn't have to get flowers."

"Oh," Jody pulled a pan from the oven and placed it on top of the stove, "Those aren't from us, they were delivered earlier."

"We were wonderin' who would send Forget-Me-Nots," Donna smirked, touching one of the small flowers.

Lexi cocked an eyebrow at the women as she reached for the card and quickly opened it to see who had sent the flowers.

 _Not being complicated,_

 _-Grey_

"Well?" Jody questioned as Lexi looked up from the card.

The dark-haired girl shoved the small card into her back pocket, "Just a friend."

Both women stared at her in disbelief and Donna spoke, "This friend wouldn't be the blonde with rugged good looks, would he?"

" _Maybe,"_ Lexi couldn't help but smirk a little, "but it's nothing. He was just a good _distraction_."

" _How_ good a _distraction_ ," Jody's smile was mischievous.

"Jody!" Donna exclaimed in surprise.

"What?" the dark-haired woman gave an innocent glance, "it's been a while since I had a _distraction_. Momma needs details."

Lexi couldn't help the laugh that came out and she rubbed her hand across her forehead. Donna passed her a beer from the fridge and the girl twisted the top off before she turned up the bottle.

" _Great_ distraction," Lexi's smile matched that of Jody's, "A very _giving_ distraction."

Donna's cheeks blushed with embarrassment as the dark-haired woman waggled her eyebrows at Lexi and stated, "Those are the best kind."

"Think you'll see him again?" Donna questioned.

"No," the dark-haired girl responded with a smile, "What happens in London, stays in London."

Later, Lexi leaned back against the bar, overlooking the scene in her dining room. Jody, Donna, Alex, and Claire were all laughing at something Sam was saying. She smiled and was thankful Donna had insisted on having her a welcome home dinner; she hadn't had a sense of family in such a long time.

Dean leaned back against the bar beside her and passed her a bottle which he had twisted the top from.

"Welcome home," he said as he held his bottle up to her in a salute.

"To family," she replied with a smile.

"To family," he agreed as he clinked his bottle against hers.

 **THE END**


End file.
